


WHERE LOYALTIES LIE

by hollyoakswhofan



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyoakswhofan/pseuds/hollyoakswhofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROBERT HAS DECIDED THAT AARON NEEDS A WELL EARNED BREAK FROM REALITY AND SPENDS THE WEEKEND SUPPORTING HIM AND SPOILING HIM ROTTEN.</p><p>THIS HAS BEEN WRITTEN AFTER I SAW A PROMPT A FEW WEEKS AGO ON TUMBLR BY FLAWSWELOVE . </p><p>MORE CHAPTERS TO FOLLOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHERE LOYALTIES LIE

"Look Aaron, we can't do this forever, we're going to have to face the world at some point" said Robert, rolling his eyes. "Just one more minute" pleaded Aaron. "Fine, but just one" replied Robert, his dimples appearing on his freckled skin. Having a mutual delight in the moment Aaron's cheeks expanded with the power of his smile, highlighting the tones of his fluffy beard in the sunlight. That wasn't the only power that his smile had. When it came to Robert, it was a force to be reckoned with.  
The two of them had been through so much in the last year and Robert had decided it was time to treat Aaron. He'd booked them in at a B&B near the coast. Going through his options before deciding where to go seemed slightly awkward in his own mind, not that Robert had mentioned any of this to Aaron. Posh hotel, no too sleazy, they were a proper couple now. Camping, no for obvious reasons. A place a bit quieter, more secluded...NO not a cabin in the woods! Robert had nearly choked on his Americano when it popped into his head. He was so ashamed of what he did, at the time he thought he was doing it for the right reasons. But him and Aaron had talked it through before they got back together. All of it. Robert had apologised for his mistakes and Aaron had forgiven him, so long as he promised that he would never hurt him again. Ever. A clean slate.  
And right now Robert's choice seemed like a good one, as he lay in bed cradling Aaron. It had taken them a long time to get where they were now, so Robert was making the most of every second. It was still early days, so he had booked adjoining rooms. Separate rooms, separate beds and a door between them. A door, that Robert told Aaron, was always open if he wanted to talk. And Aaron appreciated this. Robert had never pushed him, pressured or asked anything of him since they reunited. Or even before now, when Robert assured Aaron of his loyalty to him, in his darkest hours. That's why they were sharing this embrace.


End file.
